


発

by ghoullies



Series: Boku no Magic Academia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, also that slow burn is tododeku but todoroki is barely fuckin in this one, idfk what goin on but its going on, there will be more, yeet this is a rlly weird hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoullies/pseuds/ghoullies
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was born into the world of magic.In which Izuku attends Hogwarts, makes friends, and finds out some weird shit about his heritage.





	発

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, when you read keep in mind idk wtf im doing so shrug shrug

 

    Midoriya Izuku was born into a world of magic.

 

* * *

 

    Inko was not a powerful witch. She attended Mahoutokoro Academy, where she mastered charms and met Hisashi Midoriya. Inko then fell in love. Hisashi was stubborn, often called mule-headed, but with a heart of gold and morals spun from silver. She fell for his wide and open laugh, a beaming smile, a head of black curls, and sun kissed cheeks. He was loud and adventurous, with a will near unbreakable, and a heart so big and overflowing that he hated none. He bested offense spells, and held them like weapons in and of themselves. He uttered spells like liquid from his lips that quickly burned into the fires of a dragon. Hisashi grew to be an Auror, whose fire breath protected the civilian witches, and quick-witted thinking helped to form new and more sturdy laws. They moved to Britain, where crime was fresh and never-ending in hopes that Hisashi would get better pay. Inko became with child, a boy whose smile rivaled only the sun, with cheeks of sun kisses and a head full of moss coloured curls.

    Disaster struck, and Hisashi ran to join the fray, to protect his loved ones. He disappeared, along with many other Aurors and wizards that had turned to help. He would never know his child, and he would never pass on his knowledge of the dragons.

 

* * *

 

 

    Fire tore through the room, its heat intense and its light bright. Shouto attempted to call up a counter spell, yet none would come to mind. The small boy threw his hands up to take the brunt of the spell, but the burn from the flames never came. Instead a chill swept over the room, quickly replacing the overbearing sauna-heat of the flames. Shouto lowered his arms to see a wall of ice in front of him, blocking the flames and distorting the view of his father. At a glance, surprise seemed to consume his father’s face, yet was quickly swept away by an expression of satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

 

    Toshinori looked at the child in front of him. He was small for his age, yet a fire hid behind his moss eyes and beaming smile. No doubt this boy was like him in his youth, and there was no question as to who this child's father was. God, how could he not see it earlier? The curly hair and freckles surely give away that his father was Hisashi, and as if more proof were needed, Toshinori can now sense the dragon’s blood flowing in the child’s veins as easily as his own- as easily as he had with Hisashi.

    Yes, there was no doubt that this Izuku, was a Midoriya.

 

* * *

 

    Izuku’s magic came late, so late that many (including Izuku himself) feared that he had no magic. His neighbors looked upon him and sighed with shame and disappointment. Izuku wanted to scream, to yell and shout that it wasn’t his fault the magic was late, that he wasn’t a disappointment yet.

    The other children in the neighborhood had shown signs of magic early on, Kacchan’s had let itself be known when he was four, with explosions and the smell of fire. Nowadays it wasn’t unheard of for magic to become obvious so early on, but Izuku was drawing nearer and nearer to his eleventh birthday without any indication- not even a spark- of magic. Admittedly he was nervous. Squibs weren’t common anymore, but they were still know to happen now and again. Izuku really wished his magic would show up sometime soon.

 

* * *

 

 

    This years new students stand awkwardly in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, practically exuding nerves in the air around them. A few noticed Shouta watching them and fidgeted under his intense stare. Hizashi couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the newbies behaviour, and received a quick glare from Shouta when one slipped past his hand.

 

    “Ah let them be Eraser! You don’t have to scare them so early in the year.”

 

    With a sigh Shouta loosens up and turns his attention to Hizashi, an utterly bored expression passing through his features.

 

    “You know full well that there’s nothing else to do while they get sorted, let me have a little fun Yamada.”

    “You could actually talk to the others at the table, you don’t always have to be Mr. Dark and Broody.”

    “I think i’ve had my fill of them from being a student here.”

 

    Hizashi let loose an errant sigh, it was no use after all. Shouta wasn’t very sociable in the best circumstances, and it was true that many of the other professors either went here with them or were their professors. But Hizashi was always on the hunt to get Shouta some more friends, he may think that four is enough but Hizashi was inclined to believe otherwise. Hizashi glanced around the table and spotted Yagi sitting near Chiyo.

 

    “Eh! Eraser! You could befriend Yagi-san, maybe give him some pointers on how to teach too!”

    “I’m not about to insult Yagi-san by telling him how to run his classroom, besides he’s sitting near Shuzenji-san and I’d rather avoid a lecture.”

    “You wouldn’t get lectured if you didn’t let your dryeye get so bad.”

    “Doesn’t matter, she’d find something anyway.”

    “Why do I even bother with you.”

 

    Whatever, if Shouta wanted to grow old with his cats then Hizashi could at least say he tried.

 

* * *

 

    Nedzu analyzed each new student before him, a twinkle to his eye as excitement brewed up within him. Every year brought new students, new empty and squishy minds to mold and fill with knowledge, and then send off into the world so that they may shape it into something new. There were a few of special note, like the blond explosive child, while he talked a lot he truly said nothing at all. Just more hogwash of what the kid had probably been told all his life- that he would make something of himself. Nedzu would have to make sure Aizawa-san straightened his attitude.

    There was Todoroki-kun, easily recognizable among the wave of students. He was strangely stoic for an eleven year-old, and the boy watched the hall with calculating eyes. Iida-san’s brother was there too, standing stark straight and moving his arms about robotically. He was shouting for the other new students to quieten, to be patient and that the sorting would start soon.

    A girl stood next to him giggling at Iida-kun’s antics, but behind her childish nature Nedzu could see a desire to be someone, and to prove themselves. Lastly stood a nervous child, of curly green locks and moss eyes with an unusual fire hiding behind. He muttered to himself as he took notice to the room and those within it, only seeming to relax when his sights landed on Yagi-san.

    The boys’ gaze met with Nedzu’s, and he seemed shocked to meet it. Now that he was looking directly at his eyes, Nedzu could see why the fire was so unusual, and he could sense the magic bubbling under the boys skin. The magic was wild, powerful, and barely contained by the boy. Now he understood, and was very intrigued by the nervous child.

 

A young dragonblood was, after all, a rare commodity.

 

* * *

 

     _Please_

 

They are awoken by the whimper, full of emotion and want. The voice belongs to a child, far far above, above the earth from which they slumber within.

 

    _Please do something_

 

Again the voice calls out to them, but the voice has no conviction, it is simply a plea and they do not bother with such trivial things.

 

    _Anything! Please anything!_

 

    Now they are annoyed with the voice, with what it wants and feels it needs. If it truly wants their help then it shall show them it’s determination.

 

    _I-_ **_I just want to save him_ **

 

**** A jolt runs through them, a rush of power and strength they haven’t felt for years courses through them. The voice clears into that of a child- _a child_ they murmer _how could a child cause this?_ And yet the voice is clear, and demanding. It knows what it wants.

 

    **Just let me save him**

 

    With that they do as the voice wishes, they give the voice _the child_ the ability to do as it wants. Their magic surges to the voice, the voices host is small- fragile and young- but flexible, mendable. Their magic, while wild and intense, can learn to adjust with the small host, will still feel right at home. The little dragon will gain their magic and the magic will do what it wishes.

 

* * *

 

    Explosions are heard throughout the city, and smoke rises from the source. Izuku turns his head and his eyes widen at the sight. Just as he’s about to run toward the disaster sight, a jolt rushes through him and he remembers what All Might had said just moments ago.

 

    _No, I honestly don’t think you can be an Auror without Magic._

 

* * *

 

  Shouto wonders silently which house will claim him. He’s tentative to admit he’s nervous, all of his siblings have gone through Hogwarts already, as well as much of his family on both sides. There has been a Todoroki in every house, and yet he knows which he is expected to go into.

    He turns his attention to the sorting, where a slightly small and freckled boy sits. His name is Midoriya if he’s remembering correctly. The sorting hat is silent for a moment, a moment that seems to drag and never end, and so Shouto notices the boy’s mouth moving- seeming to mutter to the hat, but he is too far away to hear what he’s saying. He sits tense, brows furrowed and expression confused, before it relaxes as the hat booms out-

 

    “GRYFFINDOR!”

       

    There might be something to this Midoriya character.

 

* * *

 

    Toshinori looks at the child with curly hair and moss eyes, and he see a younger version of himself. He hears the words the child speaks and feels his heart straining out to meet him, to comfort him with _yes, yes you can_. But that is not true, he thinks bitterly. He hasn’t felt the dragons since he almost died, thankfully hasn’t needed their power since, and even if he did there is no way of knowing whether the child is compatible with such strong magic.

 

    He tells the child no, to give up this dream, to grow up into something safer and less impossible. Sees the child's’ heart break, but misses the fire in his eyes.

 

    When the explosion rips through the city, Toshinori curses himself and runs towards it.  While is physique may be gauntly he still has stamina and endurance on his side, and so he makes it there before he must take a break to breathe. The sight makes him shake- he had just fought this creature, had just captured it- and yet here it is wreaking havoc. _And with a hostage no less_. A young boy, the age of ten at least, sits among the battle scene and struggles against the sludge creature. The boy flails and claws at it, but cannot escape. Toshinori curses again, and pulls at the magic in his bones, yet it does not answer. He feels like he is taking a breath but isn’t getting any air. The magic isn't there, he’s used it all fighting the sludge creature earlier.

 

    Toshinori is forced to wait this one out.

 

* * *

 

     _Please_

 

* * *

 

    Izuku bursts into the fray without a thought, and pleads to Merlin, to anyone, to let him have magic. He launches his bag at the sludge creature, effectively distracting it, and starts to claw at it in an attempt to get it off Kacchan. He keeps his mantras of plea’s going in his head, in childish hope that something will happen because- because he has to save him.

 

**Just let me save him**

 

    Something jolts through him, and then it rushes into his bones, fills and fills until he feels like he’ll burst with it. It’s strong and wild, he can’t control it as it bursts outwards and towards the sludge creature. The creature is blown back, away from Kacchan as he falls to his knees and coughs and coughs. Fatigue crashes into Izuku, and the last he sees is All Might’s gaunt figure looking at him in astonishment and- familiarity?

 

* * *

 

 

    He sees it now. The similarities are bright, glaringly obvious. As Hisashi’s son faints before him, Toshinori knows that the young boy has a difficult future ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Some criticism or fix suggestions would be nice! There will be more so stay tuned *winky face


End file.
